Blazing Stars: Screaming Stars: Soaring Heavens
by watchingpaintdry
Summary: 62 Words to describe a relationship. Is it truly possible? For them it is.


X-X-X

1) Punch

He clutched his jaw, staring at her in shock.

"OW!" he finally managed, touching the offended cheek gingerly. She only glared.

"Teach you to not be stupid in public." She snapped.

X-X-X

2) Bullies

"GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled, giving chase to Skywarp and Thundercracker, who had somehow managed to get their hands on her photo-album.

X-X-X

3) Gentle Hands

She was always so tense, but just a few minutes of work on his part, and she was much better.

X-X-X

4) Jealousy

He couldn't help the growl. Because, quite frankly, the yellow eyesore was asking for a few extra holes in his armor.

X-X-X

5) Dreams

Before, she had always woken with a scream. Odd as dreams where for Cybertronians, the nightmares had gone away once he started giving chase to them.

X-X-X

6) Name

The first time they called each other by their Spark Names in public, there had been jaws hitting the floor at every angle.

X-X-X

7) Over

"…and out"

X-X-X

8) Never

"I never mentioned that."

"No. No you didn't, because this conversation never happened."

X-X-X

9) Betrayal

He may have been capable of betraying his commanding officer, but he would rather cut off his own wings than see her hurt like that again.

X-X-X

10) Training

No matter how hard he tried, she always seemed to be able to flatten him.

X-X-X

11) Lunch

Him, her, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Lunch like always. Of course, they had to keep moving around, to make sure Hotshot never found them.

X-X-X

12) Childhood

She never spoke much about her childhood, but the brief flashed of grief whenever her brother's were mentioned was reason enough for him.

X-X-X

13) Hypocrite

"You say one thing and do another."

"Like you don't?"

"That's different."

X-X-X

14) Birth

It's strange, because even though she was entering a strange, new world, she wasn't doing it alone.

X-X-X

15) Late

"…THE ONE TIME I ASK YOU TO SHOW UP ON TIME!!!"

"Sorry, sir."

"What where you doing?"

"Nothing, sir."

Megatron did not look convinced.

X-X-X

16) Nightmare Trip

"Are we there yet?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sunny's poking me!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Sides, don't scratch my paint!"

"I have to go to the bathroom too!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!! WE'RE NOT THERE YET, YOU LITTLE SLAG-HEADS!!! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU FULL OF HOLES!!!!!"

"Starscream!" Firestar said reproachfully.

X-X-X

17) Sure

"But, HIM?"

"Yes, Hotshot, him."

"Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes, Hotshot, I'm sure."

X-X-X

18) Forgiveness

"All right."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course not."

X-X-X

19) Bedtime Stories

"Once upon a time…"

"And?"

"I forgot."

"That's a lame story, even by your standards, Screamer."

X-X-X

20) Healing

"Do I have to go see Ratchet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"That's not funny, Screamer!"

"It wasn't meant to be."

X-X-X

21) Party Crasher

"What are you doing here?"

X-X-X

22) Choice

"There is none."

"What?"

"Okay, fine. Black, or really, really, really dark black."

X-X-X

23) Happy Ending

"Really?"

"NO!"

X-X-X

24) Protect

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

X-X-X

25) Guidance

"…but if you need help…"

"No thanks, Elita. Really, I'm good."

"But don't you wanna know how to please him?"

Firestar pulled a face.

"Like I said, I'm good."

"But I give really good advice."

"I'm sure you do."

X-X-X

26) Cookies

He made a dive for her, but she was too fast, and had already snatched the cookies and was down the hall before he could catch her.

"DAMNIT!!!"

X-X-X

27) Parents

""So, if Firestar's the mommy, and Skywarp and Thundercracker are the uncles, does that make Starscream the poopy head?" asked Sideswipe.

X-X-X

28) Bath

"STOP STARING AT MY ASS?"

"Why?" he asked innocently.

X-X-X

29) Home

It was a rather interesting scene onto which both Optimus and Megatron stumbled one evening in the Ark's rec-room.

Firestar was fast asleep on the couch with Starscream's arms around her, both Skywarp and Thundercracker huddled against her other side.

"How cute." Said Optimus.

Megatron grunted.

X-X-X

30) Babysitting

"And we have to watch the little abominations…why?"

"Because Optimus asked us to."

"I still see no reason…" Starscream did not get to finish his sentence, as Sideswipe had finally managed to get the lid off of his sparkling sippy-cup and lobbed a large glob of energon into the male seekers unamused face.

X-X-X

31) Tag

"I'm not it, I was it last time."

"You were not."

"Was to."

"You just know you won't ever be able to catch me."

Starscream only glared.

X-X-X

32) Regret

"You could have at least tried to look for me."

X-X-X

33) Father

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

X-X-X

34) Birthday

She hated her birthday, because not only was it the anniversary of her birth, but also the anniversary of their deaths.

X-X-X

35) Promise

"I will always be beside you, no matter what happens."

X-X-X

36) First Glance

They only managed to glare at each other.

X-X-X

37) Strike

"And that's three strikes on the opposing team, which means that player is 'out'." She explained.

However, no matter how much Firestar explained it to him, Starscream could never really wrap his processors around the concept of "Baseball".

X-X-X

38) Cruelty

"You're an ass."

Pause.

SMACK!!!

"OW!"

"STOP STARING AT IT!!!"

X-X-X

39) Young

"You're surprised?"

"I just can't believe you're younger than him."

Firtestar shrugged.

"Just because Hotshot's older doesn't mean he's more mature."

"Or smarter."

"True."

X-X-X

40) Nickname

"Tovarish!"

"What, Maka?"

X-X-X

41) Visits

"We _really_ have to stop meeting like this."

X-X-X

42) Pity

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

X-X-X

43) Possession

Starscream growled dangerously.

"Mine." He snarled.

X-X-X

44) Apology

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I know, but you're still sleeping on the couch tonight."

X-X-X

45) Final Battle

They hadn't known what they would do without each other, now they did.

X-X-X

46) For Now

"You're sure it's alright?"

"Yes, Tovarish, I'm fine."

"Then stop squirming."

X-X-X

47) The Child

Amongst both of her brothers, she had always been the smallest.

X-X-X

48) Playing with Kids

"See, they're not that bad."

Sunstreaker then managed to ruin the moment by starting to finger-paint the walls from his energon cube.

"I appear to have spoken too soon."

X-X-X

49) Happy

She smiled, and he sighed in contentment.

The loud banging on their door was met with dangerous growls of annoyance.

X-X-X

50) Obedient

"Stop it, Tovarish."

He paused, about ready to tear the yellow eyesore a new one, but thought better of it, instead following his bondmate out of the rec-room.

X-X-X

51) Silly

She giggled.

"I look like an idiot." He snarled

"Of course you do."

X-X-X

52) Angst

"Please don't leave me!"

"I have too, it's destiny."

"Change the primus damned channel already."

"I'm trying. Damn remotes broken."

X-X-X

53) Naïve

"Do you guys really eat sparklings for breakfast?" asked Sideswipe.

All four seekers stared at him for several moments, all trying to process what the slag the lambo had just said.

"Come again?"

X-X-X

54) Book Reading

"Will you put that damn thing down?" He growled.

"Why? It's interesting."

"And I'm not?"

X-X-X

55) Naughty

"Ooooooh, Starscream!"

Outside in the hall, the peeping tom's were scurrying for cover, while the two seekers on the other side of the door snickered to themselves in barely controlled mirth.

"I think they bought it."

"I sure did. But I think it could be more authentic."

Firestar smacked Starscream upside the head.

X-X-X

56) Kick Ass

"AND STAY OUT!!!"

X-X-X

57) Caring

She always stayed late, just to make sure he didn't.

X-X-X

58) Exploring

"You know nothing about her!" Hotshot yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that her most ticklish spot is underneath her left wing."

X-X-X

59) On Vacation

The sign on the door read as follows:

Warning: Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.

Suffice it to say that no one bothered them that weekend.

X-X-X

60) Dominant

He may be bigger and more powerful, but there was no doubt as to who held the real reigns in _that_ relationship.

X-X-X

61) Exhausted

There were times when they just went straight into recharge without even saying goodnight.

Of course, being them, they didn't need to.

X-X-X

62) Brothers

She had lost, and she had gained.

X-X-X


End file.
